gummybubblescoolestplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Darling Popperton
Darling Popperton is one of the main characters in Gummy-Bubble's Coolest Planet. She was use to be Gummy-Bubble's pet, until one day she started to grow legs, speak, and eat other foods that were not fish flakes, and became Gummy's loyal friend. Appearance Darling is a guppy with legs. Her fish-shaped head takes up her entire body, with her fins and legs hanging down from it. She has retained her fish tail and fins, the latter of which she now uses as arms and hands. Her legs are much longer than her body, ending with plain feet matching the color and texture of the rest of her body. Usually, though, she covers them with green and green high heels. She also wore a matching green hair bow on her head. A common misconception is that she also wears a black shirt, but that is actually just a shadow casted by his big head. In the Gummy-Bubble's Coolest Movie EVER!, she wore a green mohawk which replaced her bow. She also wore boots with green straps. Later in the movie, she is wearing a purple mohawk. Darling apparently has thick coatings of blubber, making her resistant to pain. The blubber's radius is about the length of Gummy's arm, as shown in "My Lost Computer," where Gummy had to sink his whole arm into Darling's head just to reach her cheekbone. Darling is shown naked in "My Failure in Soccer" without her shoes, but her feet are censored for some strange reason. Though her feet are shown in "My Brother Took Over My Position," they were shown uncensored. Personality When she first entered the world, she seemed curious and dumb. She doesn't know how to use things, nor understand times and dates. At first, she doesn't even know how to speak English except Fish Language (such as "bulb bulb bulb bulb"). She often mistakes things as another one such as when she mistook DVD player as an oven and another time when she accidentally dropped the family's remote, mistaking it as a box. She got a really good memory, although she claims she is dumb (though sometimes). Unlike the rest of the student's of Ellamora, she's sort of intelligent. To her, longer and harder spellings are complex, and the numbers she know is 700,000,000, 200,000,000, and 900,000,000. Also in "My Mysterious Person Whom Shall I Know", she completely remembers everything she did the day before, while all of the other students doesn't remember anything what they did much. Despite having legs and human-like abilities such as breathing air and eating normal food, Darling still sleeps in her fishbowl; however, because she has grown in size, she is rather squished in the fish bowl and takes the shape of it. She also still seems to like fish flakes, as she took a snack break with some fish flakes when the house was flooded in "My Responsibility to Keep the House Safe". She has been shown that she likes to eat a lot. She particularly likes fish flakes, but she is also fond of sandwiches, hotdogs, and ice cream. Throughout the series, Darling has referred to Mr. and Mrs. Popperton as "Mr. Nicholas" and "Mrs. Rickard". Whether this is because she shows more respect for them than a child would, or just the fact that she has some doubts of them being her "parents" is anyone's guess. Darling falls in love at first sight with anything that wears a dashing suit. An example of that would be in My Beautiful Groom, where she saw Gummy in a suit and completely fell in love, thinking she was a boy. At that time, she was so in love that she said to the "boy": "I love you", and a photo of her trying to kiss "him" was shown. When the suit later fell onto a fire hydrant, Darling then fell in love with it. Darling tends to follow Gummmy's advice and suggestions, whether it's dimwitted or not. More often than not, Gummy is not really a good influence on Darling. Hilariously, Darling appears to be somewhat of a gentlemen' woman. She is chosen by Misamo to be his "girlfriend", and got a kiss on the cheek from Richard, who is an lowerclassman. Relationships 'Gummy-Bubble ' Darling sees Gummy as her mentor, for some odd reason. She is willing to listen and do about anything for her brother. She also defend Gummy from bullying but sometimes fail when the one was bullying her was huge. Sometimes, when Gummy was in matured mood, she gets scolded when she did something wrong, like when the time she blew up their car in "My Picnic is a Disaster". Unlike anyone else, even she made a mistake, she doesn't fight back and encourage people to continue. She loves her sister until death, specially in "My Happy Ending". 'Anion ' Darling may not like Anion as much as she likes Gummy, but she definitely understands him. When Gummy's in trouble, Anion is the first one she runs to. Darling also convinced Gummy to help Anion when his car was stolen in "My Adventure". Darling despite making fun with his intelligence from time to time, she loves him as well. 'Nicholas' Darling looks up to his father. She admired Nicholas a lot. In My Life as a Boy, he helped the girls teach Pellet. She does respect her father and calls him "Mr. Nicholas". Although at times, they fight (especially when she was in "discouraging brat freak mode"), she still loves him. 'Rickard ' Darling doesn't seriously look up to her mother. Sometimes do not speak often. Both Gummy and her prank her almost a lot, especially in "My Brother Took My Position". Darling often punches Rickard when she didn't like her prank and scolds her in a way that Darling didn't want to hear. She hated her mother for being a "a bit un-mother like". Gallery Soon to be added... Trivia *Like Gummy, some of the infos were also based on Darrelle Jed Montojo *Although she's 16, her voice stayed as a 10-year-old. *She claims that she's a Japanese Guppy. *In school, some of her friends says she's a stalker under the name "Takumi". This was seen in "My Disco Freak Party". *She got an official Facebook account like Gummy. (Note: her name was changed to Kerlin Besque) *In the interview, she stated that all of her passwords is darwinlovesdarling21. It was hinted that she loves Darwin so badly. *Unlike Gummy, she often switches names (like when the time she called her aunt as "grandma" by mistake). She often says "Mommy" at times when she is bonding with her father or anyone. *Many people often colors her as yellow. She is actually pale orange. *In her Facebook account, she plays games more than Gummy. *When the show has changed, she got a redesign. She became a male dog named Kerlin Besque (his last name is pronounced as "best"). Kerlin became a best friend of Gums instead of a sibling. *Kerlin is now voiced by Adrian Benson, the same person who voiced Terrace. Category:Characters Category:2D Characters Category:Ellamora Students Category:Main Characters Category:Females